


beehive

by thisisthenoid



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Lazy story, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sappy, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they were ROOMMATES, can be seen as a pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: stay in, take a break, have a lay in. you deserve it.





	beehive

**Author's Note:**

> 3/10/2019  
anyone who has read three or more of my stuff, tears in their eyes and hands clasped: please....please write people other than wilson and woodie......Please.........  
me swiping my hands across the keyboard like a piano with no rhyme nor reason: hnngngnnnnnnnn  


nine times out of ten, when he woke up, he was cold, uncomfortable, on edge, alert. he was on his feet and wide awake in a moments notice, only taking seconds to shake away the fatigue before forcing himself into the swing of the day. he didn't allow himself to sleep in, to become too comfortable, to actually rest up - the constant was far too dangerous to waste away the light on such a trivial thing, and work always needed to be done.

but this time, he didn't feel any of those things. this time, he felt calm, cosy, cotton headed, warm, woozy, and of all things, _safe_.

an arm was coiled around his waist, the hand bundled in his shirt at the pit of his stomach, while the other arm was crushed up against his back. legs were tangled within legs. a nose and something scratchy and fuzzy was buried in the crook of his shoulder, hot puffs of breath against the back of his neck that made him shiver.

he blinked once, twice. saw the tinted, muffled light filtering into the tiny tent, heard the faint ambience of rain outside, the solid presence behind him breathing in, breathing out, so very close to him. it made his skin prickle with goose bumps, a screaming stab of anxiety an alarm in his head, and the cloud of drowsiness instantaneously cleared.

a claw snatched at their wrist, foggy, loud panic gripping his mind for a split second. he had full intentions of ripping the limb off his person and scrambling out of the tent, but then the figure behind him shifted, letting out a tired, content sigh that was a ghost of a whisper in his hair, fingers slowly kneading circles into his stomach, the hand on his back moving in slow circles. he froze, like a deer in headlights, everything happening way too quickly at a way too early time in the morning to keep up.

'it's alright,' said a sleepy, gruff voice behind him, the pressure of his kneads increasing, and just like that, wilson's panic shifted into a desire to just _melt_. he'd flitted through several emotions within the span of 20 seconds, and it had exhausted him more than he liked to admit.

'it's jus' me, wil.' wilson let out a quaky breath, the full extent of his exhaustion hitting him like a truck in a way it never had before. the clutch around the wrist moved to a feather-light, shy hold of woodie's still gloved hand. he felt a nose nuzzle the back of his neck with a soft hum, and warmth continued to explode from the middle of his chest.

'ah. r-right. ... of course. sor-sorry, woodie.'

'nothin' te' apologise for. now get some more shut-eye, eh.'

'... but it's morning.'

'and?' he said it so causally, with such a care-free attitude. like they weren't living in a place where giants and monsters freely roamed at all times. where a monster could burst through the tent and end their lives as easily as chopping down a tree.

'yes, but it's time to wake up, woods.' wilson gently coaxed, patting at his hand, but woodie tightened his grip around him, shifting as close to his back as physically possible, tightening the coil of his legs. wilson could feel his entire self heat up in response, his resolve weakening, and then woodie nuzzled his nose into the back of his neck again with the softest kind of chuckles that vibrated to his heart, and yeah, that's when he'd lost the fight. he could feel woodie's smugness radiate off him in waves, and he couldn't even find it in himself to be annoyed.

'mmmmmmmmm, no.' woodie lazily sung.

'wo- ... woodie, the wo-world won't wait for us, and science doesn't sleep.'

'it will, and i'll force it to. i wanna sleep in some more, eh.' wilson couldn't argue with that; not with the gentle belly rubs and the warmth seeping into his bones and the thrum of another human being holding him close. it had been such a long time since he'd felt so. safe? at home? comfortable? he couldn't think of a way to describe it, he just knew that he never wanted the moment to end. 'jus' five more minutes.' woodie mumbled instead, his rubs slowing, his breathing slowing, until he easily fell back into a light sleep. wilson could feel the rise and fall of his chest, each breath a mist against his hair. it was very therapeutic.

he could only smile. genuinely, truly smile. he gave woodie's hand one last squeeze before dropping it, snuggling into both woodie and the covers, his eye closing in a rare respite of peace.

yeah, he thinks, as he settles in for his first ever lie-in. sure, he can spend five more minutes sleeping in. the world could wait for them for once.

**Author's Note:**

> wops i forgot about this and im sick of looking at it hdsfhgjfhgjsd also!!! happy halloween!!! i cant wait to die a sped up death because of whatever the fucks happening with brexit haha pogchamp babeyyyyy


End file.
